Jack
Jack is an entity of unknown origins, it’s described as a semi tall humanoid with pale skin, long arms, a face whose only features are long black hair and two large black orb-like eyes. It is said to wear clothing that consists of a large black cloak, shirt, and pants. All of which are black. It hides its inhuman hands and feet by wrapping them completely with strips of cloth. History Nothing is known about the origins of the creature known as Jack, others say that he is a demon that forever haunts the world feeding on the fear of its victims. Others say that it is a member of a species that consists of only one individual, and there are others that say that it was once a human who was cursed by a witch when he dared to incur her anger. What is known is known is that it has been here since the very early ages of the world and is possible immortal, the earliest evidence of its existence is found in a single cave painting that depicts a tall humanoid with large black eyes chasing a group of hunters. Many mysteries surround the creature known as Jack, what does he eat, where did he come from, what are his origins, and thousands of other questions. There have been thousands of recordings of its runs with humans throughout the world that suggest that it is nomadic. Jack’s actions and habits suggest that it is extremely intelligent, as in some accounts it is able to understand and communicate with humans. Though there have been many accounts of Jack’s attacks on humans on of the most famous is its killing spree in Whitechapel, London which are famously known as the Jack the Ripper murders hence the creature’s name. Though most people have attributed the murders as the work of a serial killer they were in fact committed by Jack. The reason being most of Jack’s previous attacks on humans have been mistaken by professionals as the work of a killer or madman, this is due to the fact that the wounds that are inflicted by Jack’s claws are often mistaken for knife wounds as they are almost indistinguishable in their infliction. Eyewitnesses who claimed to have seen the women’s killer following behind them, the suspect was described as a pale man with a disheveled appearance with long black hair, a large black cape which was common at the time, gloves, worn down clothes and a scarf that almost completely covered his face. Eyewitnesses also described being overcome with the feeling that there was something wrong with him, something sinister, these feelings were mixed with a sense of dread about the figure. Even though police tried to find the mysterious man that was seen with all of the victims before their death they were never able to find him. Years after the Whitechapel murders, Jack later appeared in America, though how and when he got there is a mystery. Throughout the 1800’s Jack was never seen or heard of, though it is more than likely that Jack was responsible for the many disappearances that occurred throughout the old west, though it has never been proven. However countless disappearances of people, ranging from children to adults suggests that Jack is still alive and continues to stalk and kill humans, some of them have reportedly complained that they were being stalked by a pale figure with a hidden face and large black overcoat. Only time will tell if another killing spree form this deadly and violent creature is forthcoming. Description Though there have been very few people who have lived long enough to describe him, some victims who have survived long enough to describe their attacker describe him as a semi-tall humanoid, with pale human-like skin, long arms , long bony fingers that have the same amount of digest like that of a human with long black claws. Only four people have seen his face, which they describe as having very long black hair, it’s face is devoid of a mouth, nose, and ears. The only feature it has is two large black orb-like eyes. One of the surviving victims described him as having a mouth filled with thin razor sharp teeth that seemed to appear on its face and when not in use it is absorbed back into the face , as if by supernatural means which gives credit to the possibility that his origins may be supernatural. The rest of his body is covered with tattered cloths and a large black cape, obscuring the rest of his features. Jack usually hides his terrifying appearance by wearing clothing and covering his face with strips of cloth or a scarf as well as wearing gloves, and shoes. One such person named Samuel Ward, who reported to have seen a creature that was hiding out in an abandoned building described seeing its torso which was covered in scars with words from many different languages all over his body, some of these words that Samuel described were different names for eternal, nightmare, and fear. Samuel also described it as having several thorny protrusions on its shoulders. Sadly however, before anybody could confirm Samuel claim he disappeared and is presumed dead by the authorities. Possible Origins There have been many theories as to the origins of Jack, some of them are improbable but some may be closer to the truth. Here are the theories that people have proposed over the years. Deadly Species Theory: Many disbelievers of the paranormal and supernatural believe in this theory. The proposed theory states that Jack is a part of a species of intelligent humanoids that have an extremely long lifespan and the accounts of the creature’s seemingly supernatural abilities are just the hallucinatory effects of fear, exaggeration, and the person’s ability to comprehend what they are seeing this theory also states that Jack is not one individual but just sightings of different members of its species. Another is that Jack is the sole member of a species that only consisted of a single individual, this may have been due to the death of all the other members of its species or there was always only one individual. Extraterrestrial Theory: Some people have speculated that Jack may be an alien species that was somehow abandoned by members of its species early on in Earth’s history, it’s seemingly supernatural abilities are its usage in advanced technology. The other side of this theory is that it may be that regularly visits Earth for unknown reasons and the sightings are just of these individuals. This theory however, excludes the accounts of Jack’s murderous activities and shrugs them off as the works of serial killer which is exactly what they were mistaken to be. Supernatural Theory: Some people have pointed out that some of Jack’s abilities appear to be supernatural, with this in mind some people have said that Jack may in fact be either a form of malevolent spirit or someone who was cursed by some witch when they incurred their wrath. Category:Creatures of unknown origins Category:Ancient Category:Humanoid Category:Jack